Into the Time Flow
by TheNotedMusician
Summary: An unlikely group of students fall into a pool in the DOM in OOTP. When they escape into Time, three groups are made, each entering a few years apart a thousand years in the past. Harry, alone, is the first, and is re-named Salazar. Better summary inside
1. Prologue: Time, and It's Pool

A/N: This is the other founders fic that was battling with my first one, thus the lack of updates. I don't have a lot of experience as a creative writer, but I think that once I get this going a little, The Lion, the Snake, and the Wardrobe will be updated. The prologue for this is _very_ short, but I have a lot of the middle written, and a _lot_ of background information. (including almost complete backgrounds on the other founders, which I _reserched!!_ does little happy dance I'm finally learning to be a responsible writer! a little while later, calms down a bit Anyways, this _should _be updated in a matter of days, but eighth grade at my crazy school, starting squads, and my new "practice regiment" for violin is slowing me down a bit.

* * *

Summary: Eight unlikely students and teachers fall into a pool of Time in the DOM in OOTP. They fall in at minutely different places a thousand years in the past, with different "backwaves" of water (liquid time : ) ), and so three groups are made. The first is Harry Potter, alone, who is found by some friendly vampires related to Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. He is renamed Salazar for a lack of a usable name, and later is given "Slytherin". He meets the founders, builds Hogwarts, and is happily teaching Potions, Alchemy, and the Dark Arts four years later when Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasely, Ginevera Weasely, and Hermione Granger find their way to the school. But they appeared in "ancient France" (at least to them), so it takes them until Christmas to get to Hogsmeade, where they witness Godric and Salazars' first "fight". Three years after that Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin are dumped in the enterence hall and discovered by the founders' four proteges (sorry, couldn't get the accent). I bet you can guess who they are. A year later on their entery date they leave, never to see their friends and mentors again...or will they? The sequal may be called: Back Out Again, Out of the Time Flow, or Back to Real Life. It may be a trilogy.

**

* * *

**

Erm, sorry about the really long summary, it's for me as well as for you. But if you feel I gave it all away, don't worry! There will still be enough plot twists and situational irony to keep you interested! (I hope.) _Please_ review with _constructive criticism_, and good reading, everyone!

Disclaimer: While I am (thankfully) female, you can probably tell I'm not J.K. Rowling. If you can't...should you be able to read this at all?

**Prologue**

_Scientists have pondered time for millennia. They have proposed countless theories and plausible answers and have taken almost as long to decide as the un-ending subject itself. What seems to be the real truth can never be accepted as such, as it appears implausible that such a finite but also infinite answer can be found. It is a simple truth: time is everything the human mind can make it, anything ever imagined. At the same time, though, it is everything else, thus defeating any single theory's purpose. It is perhaps a wildly controversial answer, yet seems to be the only one unique enough to fit. Like everything in this world, time cannot be defined by something so simple as words, and has only scorn for the laws and constants we attempt to impose on it._

_Possibly the only metaphor that can hope to describe this is that of a many-faceted crystal. Though there are countless other sides, each with its own splendor, flaws, and unique light reflected, it is all of the same substance, origin, and color. Such is time, that can be both a river rushing ever forwards or a stagnant pond with neither a beginning or an end, neither or both being wrong. _

_But despite these limitations stemmed from a complete lack thereof, occasionally a few physical manifestations have been known to occur._

_One of the most unique of these is the Pool. Given many names as the centuries pass, the Pool is one of the oldest--and most powerful--of time's tools. It's existence has no beginning or end, as it never has or never will be created; It simply is._

_Being so wild a matter with not even a maker to limit it the pool's allegiances are to Time alone, and it has dedicated itself to preserving the many twisted passageways and universes borne from the choices and chances of life. But there is also another task it assigns itself--that of preserving time itself and preventing the disaster of a paradox gone wrong. _

_So when eight destinies are tied so strongly to time, it is only natural that to so strong an object, they would feel a pull..._


	2. ONE: The Ministry, and the Pool

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was _not_ having a good day. It started with a dream, an exam, and a dark lord, but went downhill from there. Now, he found himself running from a bunch of Death Eaters with an escaped convict, two spies, and three teenagers in the most reclusive (and dangerous) department of the Ministry of Magic.

"Run!" He yelled as they stumbled, and almost fell. They flew down the corridor, dodging spells and falling debris. They turned a corner, and almost collided with the adults they had been separated from previously. The small group took off again, Snape and Remus managing to send a few curses back behind them. He jumped back as a part of the ceiling crashed into the floor mere inches in front of him, momentarily blinding him with dust.

Sirius gave him a shove forwards, and he ran on, dodging a cutting curse and a bone-crushing hex in quick succession. A glance behind him revealed a force of sixteen Death Eaters, all members of the inner circle. Harry knew that his own small group of three adults, and five teenagers would not stand a chance if forced to fight. But they had been running for a long time now, ever since meeting up in the veil's room during the fight...

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco had hidden behind the stone arch to regroup after being chased through the Hall of Prophecies, and being attacked by the brains, which they had thankfully escaped. Here they watched as the remaining Death Eaters were met by the Order of the Phoenix, confusing Draco immensely. After all, it wasn't everyday that a mass murderer and a werewolf joined forces with the greatest light wizard in centuries to protect you and your archenemies from your parent.

Nonetheless, that was exactly what happened, and it was nearly over until reinforcements arrived. The motley group had just begun to relax when the side wall crashed down to reveal a score of death eaters, from new recruits to seasoned warriors in the inner circle. Blinking back shock and dust, the five teens had stood up to fight, only to be grabbed by Snape and pushed through the now collapsing back wall, followed by Sirius and Remus. Unfortunately, they were spotted, and chased by twenty or so of them, which lead to their current predicament.

A yell brought him back to the present, and he looked up just in time to see them disappear off a side door as a large stone (presumably from the ceiling), crashed down ahead. Now they were in a labyrinth; turning and twisting, but still not loosing their pursuers more than a few yards. Harry realized with dread that were it not for the spell-proof walls, they would be dead right now, or at least forced to fight. It was with even more apprehension that he was forced to acknowledge that they amounted to the same thing.

Sirius, right in front of him, suddenly stopped, then started jogging down rows of steps he never would have noticed otherwise. The low roof and walls of the labyrinth widened to reveal a huge circular amphitheater, only slightly smaller than the veil's room. But this was much darker; filled with shadows and lit by eerie green light. Altogether, it was more frightening than anything they had seen that day, yet somehow he felt inexplicably drawn to it, as if it was calling to his very subconscious. In the center of the floor, in place of the veil, was a large glowing pool of green liquid, the color of the killing curse, and Harry's eyes. Somehow, the comparison did nothing to reassure him. The liquid seemed to float around, not entirely liquid and not entirely gas, leaving him to wonder at it's temperature from what he learned in muggle school.

But all of this was taken in in a split second's pause, before all hell broke loose. Some of the Death Eaters emerged, and went immediately tumbling down the stairs. Their companions attempted to levitate them, which only created more problems, as panicking hundred pound weights became projectiles controlled by a blind five-year-old. Spells were shot, explosions became the background noise, and friends and enemies alike fought each other; hesitating when a familiar face surfaced, then disregarding the hints to attack again.

But eventually the fighting evened out as the more senior Death Eaters took control of the situation. Dodging curses (mostly unforgivables), he tried to round up his own group, but is was useless in the chaos. However, their opponents ideas seemed to be just that, and he was helpless to stop them from being rounded up by the edge of the pool, back to back surrounded by a good fifteen Death Eaters. He frantically looked for escape routes, but none were in sight, and the black-robbed figures were closing in fast. They needed a plan, but that took time, and the teen knew they had merely seconds left; to plan, live, or maybe both. But if they could shield...

"_Protego_ on three!" He yelled at his companions. They nodded, understanding, though Draco and Snape were clearly put off by having to work together, and listen to him. "One, two..." What happened next was something that would be replayed over and over again in his memory, and would change the course of his world, and another world separated by not distance, but years. His friends and temporary allies raised their wands, but were copied by the Death Eaters, who had noticed what they were doing. It seemed like slow motion as a slew of killing curses met a solid white shield. The green cut through it like butter, but slowed as Harry's shield connected, being fired last. There was a small green and gold explosion, and both curses came flying back in the direction they came from, now large lumps of emerald and gold-white magic. The Death Eaters all ducked, but the spells had met much closer to Harry's group, and they were sent flying backwards by the now solid shield, straight into the pool.

Harry was hit hardest, with the biggest concentration of magic on his side, and he hit first, with an almighty splash from the center of the lake. Hermione had managed to toss a magical rope around herself, Ginny, Ron, and Draco, causing them to plummet down together a bit behind Harry. Remus had grabbed Sirius and Snape and, hit with the smallest amount of force, they fell closer to the edge, a smaller distance behind the roped children that they were behind Harry. The liquid green mist was writhing now, like many green snakes in a memory, the bowl almost like a pensieve. They had a few glimpses of the strange runes inscribed not only on the rim, but underwater as well. The writing seemed to glow, and the current started to drag them down, towards the dark grey bottom where the inscriptions spiraled into a glowing pit. The light seemed to move now, flowing from one rune to the next until it was impossible to tell where one ended and another began. The current was bearing them down, down, spinning crazily, and it was impossible to see anything but glowing green. No one could breathe, neither had they felt the need to until their visions swam black, and they were sure they would never again look up.

Harry saw the bottom approaching; strangely dark for grey stone, as if it sucked up any light that dared to enter it's pits. He felt a thrill in the bottom of his stomach, as if he had been waiting his entire life for this moment, and the world as he knew it would be irrevocably changed. Strange, he thought, when it was about to end. Yet his magic itself told him that that was not so. It would be an adventure, yes, with triumphs, losses, and heartbreak, with allies, enemies, and finally friends. But it would be worth it. He wouldn't regret it, it told him, for it would be his greatest adventure of all. He would change the world, himself, and most importantly, his future. Accepting this, he let himself be drug down, and darkness was the last thing to be seen by Harry James Potter.


End file.
